


I'll Do Better

by AlextheAlright



Series: Light [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlextheAlright/pseuds/AlextheAlright
Summary: The first sign wasn`t morning sickness.Or dizziness.The first sign was pickle sandwiches.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo & Moriyama Shiemi, Moriyama Shiemi & Okumura Rin, Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Yukio & Shima Renzou
Series: Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I'll Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I started this as a sort of apology to Shiemi and Yukio but things got out of hand. I'm sorry.

The first sign wasn`t morning sickness.

Or dizziness.

The first sign was pickle sandwiches.

"Again?" Yukio's said through the phone as Shiemi tried to fish out the last pickle from the jar, "Didn't I just get one last week?"

"Yes, but it's finished," she replied, growing more frustrated with the stupid pickle that she wouldn't get out. She huffed, hoisting herself onto the counter as she placed the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"How can it be finished, we didn't even eat anything with pickles since last week."

She ignored him, determined to fish out the elusive pickle from the jar. Good pickle. Tasty pickle. Come out, and you'll be really cozy in this bread.

"Shiemi?"

"Aha!" she cried, holding up her prize. She jumped down the counter, turning around to finally put together her sandwich when she was interrupted.

"Shiemi? What are you doing?" her husband asked, amused.

"Uhh, making a sandwich?"

She felt her cheeks heat up. Even after being his girlfriend for five years and being married to him for two, she still felt shy when he used that tone of voice, no matter how confident she became in herself. Something about him just turned her back to the stuttering, blushing girl she used to be.

He chuckled, "Alright then. You want anything else from the supermarket?"

"No, that’s all."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Whatever control she managed to gain over her face temperature disappeared as she sat on one of the kitchen chairs, chewing on her sandwich. She hoped the jar of pickles would last longer this time.

The second sign was the smells.

It started with little things.

The shampoo she used suddenly seemed repulsive, the smell of the coffee Yukio loved to drink got her running to the bathroom, and on one memorable occasion, she had to throw up in a trashcan on the side of the road because a nearby restaurant had something that made her stomach turn.

All that, however, paled in comparison to the gun cleaner incident, which, if mentioned, has the power to turn Shiemi into a human tomato.

"Where are you?" she muttered, half asleep, as she reached around for her husband's warmth. She heard a chuckle, and finally managed to touch a warm back that she immediately wrapped her arms around, sitting up and laying her head on the attached shoulder.

"Good morning, Shiemi."

"Good morning. What are you doing up so ea- wait, what's that smell?"

She looked around, sniffing the air. Where did that amazing scent come from? For the first time in weeks, she smelled something that didn't make her gag.

Yukio looked at her, his brows furrowed in confusion, "You mean my gun cleaner?"

Before she thought about it, she snatched the bottle from the nightstand where it was sitting, and inhaled the amazing smell. Since when did this smell so good? She clearly remembered this smelling horrible. Whatever, it didn’t matter. She was smelling what she imagined the garden of amahara would smell like, who cares what it smelled bad two weeks ago?

"Uhh, what are you doing?"

She froze, looking at her husband. What was she doing? Inhaling his gun cleaner? Why did it smell so good?

"N-nothing!" she said, putting it back on the nightstand before diving back under the covers, praying for the ground to open up and swallow her.

"Shiemi?" he called out, gently uncovering her face, "It's okay, no need to be so embarrassed."

She willed her cheeks to return to their normal color, but of course, they stayed the same.

"Come on, why don't we have breakfast?"

She almost nodded, before remembering that breakfast usually included coffee.

"Don’t worry," Yukio said, noticing the frown on her face and removing it with a quick, sweet kiss, " I don’t have class today, we can have tea instead."

The third sign was the one that finally made her find out.

She was tired. So tired. She couldn’t believe she was this tired at noon, and all she did was water some plants and go out for lunch with Izumo.

"Hey, Shiemi, are you paying attention?"

She looked up, blinking slowly at the purple haired tamer. What were they talking about? She couldn't for the life of her remember. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and thinking of words was becoming harder to do by the minute.

"Shiemi?" Izumo asked, a flash of concern breaking through her trademark annoyed gaze.

"I'm fine, Izumo, just a little light headed. Maybe some fresh air will help."

Izumo nodded, not taking her eyes off her friend as she motioned for the waitor, paying the bill despite Shiemi's protests. As soon as the waiter had taken their empty cups, Izumo stood up, linking her arm through her friend's as they walked out the café.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head to absorb the little warmth coming from the sun, hoping it would clear her head. Instead, her limbs seemed to get heavier, and she felt gravity shift around her. The last thing she heard was Izumo frantically calling her name.

She woke up in the hospital.

Yukio was standing by her bedside, looking as if he'd been running his hands through his hair but had forced it back into his usual hairstyle. Izumo sat on a chair by her bed, wringing her hands and looking about one second away from bursting into tears.

The door opened moments later, letting in a man she assumes was the doctor.

"Ah, Mrs. Okumura, you're awake."

Yukio turned to her with a relieved smile, while Izumo let out a breath she seemed to have been holding in for a while now.

"What's wrong with her," Izumo asked, not one to waste any time.

"Don't worry," he said, smiling, "nothing's wrong. If I could just ask you to step outside for a minute, there's something I'd like to share with Mrs. Okumura."

"It's okay, they can stay," Shiemi replied, despite her parched throat.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked, "you have the right to keep any information about your health to yourself."

She nodded, her heart beating nervously in her chest.

He smiled back before looking through his notes," Mrs. Okumura here passed out due to dehydration, but that's nothing to worry about, this is a common symptom of pregnancy."

Her mind stopped working for a minute. Pregnant? She couldn't be unless…oh, yes, that time. She blushed at the memory, trying to banish it from her mind.

"Wait, what?" Izumo asked, standing up from her armchair.

"The tests confirmed it, but we need an ultrasound to figure out how far along she is."

Izumo fell quiet, as if trying to digest this particular piece of information. Shiemi turned to her husband, who was staring in shock at her, his face frighteningly pale.

"You mean…you mean I'm gonna be a father?" Yukio asked.

"Yes."

She was going to be a mother! Her! The clumsy girl who couldn't get two sentences out without stuttering! She was married to an amazing man and they were going to have a child!

She always thought her wedding day was the happiest day of her life, but this moment made her wedding feel normal.

Her heart soared in her chest, but fell at the sight of her husband's face. Yukio was not as happy as she was. His eyes were wide, and there was a horrified look in them. All the happiness she felt disappeared, swiftly replaced by a heavy feeling settling in her stomach like a stone.

"Izumo, take me home," she said, turning away so they wouldn't see her tear stricken face.

"What? Shiemi-"

"Please, Izumo," she said, giving her a pleading look. She avoided looking at Yukio, who swiftly left the room, not even sparing her a glance.

"Yukio, wait! Where are you going?"

Izumo tried to go after him, but Shiemi forced herself onto her feet and caught her arm. As soon as she did, however, her knees hit the floor as she fell, her legs not strong enough to handle her weight.

"Shiemi!"

"Just-Just take me home Izumo, please." She said, sobbing onto her friend's shoulder as she put her arms around her,"please, just take me home, I wanna go home."

Izumo paused, but finally wrapped Shiemi in a hug," Alright. Alright, Shiemi, I'll take you home."


End file.
